Undisclosed Desires
by Mystala
Summary: Quand la flamme de l'amour traverse les années, sans jamais s'éteindre... Nouveau OS, long, KuroFye.


Bien le bonjour chers adeptes du KuroFye ! Bonne année 2010 à vous !

Suite au nombre de lecteurs et à vos reviews sur Pas de deux, qui m'ont fait vraiment très plaisir, j'ai décidé d'écrire un nouveau OS. Tout ça m'a donné encore pleins d'idées pour d'autres OS, mais on en ai pas encore là...

Pour ce OS. Je vous avoue que j'ai dû le retourner dans tous les sens pour que ça me plaise. Il a eu plusieurs versions, mais j'ai finalement opté pour celle-ci. J'espère en tout cas que cela vous plaira !

Procédure habituelle :

**Titre** : Undisclosed Desires

**Auteur** : Mystala

**Genre** : Yaoi, Romance

**Rating** : T, parce que voilà ^^

**Disclamer** : Les personnages appartiennent à CLAMP. Undisclosed Desires est une sublime chanson de Muse, que je vous conseille d'écouter si vous ne le connaissez pas encore. Cette chanson m'a inspiré pour écrire ce OS, d'où son titre.

Sur ce, je vous souhaite bonne lecture !

* * *

**Undisclosed Desires**

Du primaire jusqu'au lycée, j'ai toujours été dans la même classe que lui. Je ne sais pas comment cela a pu se faire, mais ça s'est fait. Et franchement, je crois que ces années n'auraient pas été pareilles s'il n'avait pas été là.

Je me souviens du premier jour où je l'ai vu. C'était à la rentrée du CP. Jamais je pourrai l'oublier. Une petite tête blonde parmi des cheveux noirs, des yeux bleus perçants parmi des yeux foncés, et cette allure angélique qu'il dégageait. Même à l'âge de six ans, il était magnifique. Mais à cet âge-là, je ne comprenais pas encore beaucoup de choses, alors je me disais qu'il ne fallait pas que je m'approche de lui, puisqu'il n'était pas comme les autres. Qu'est-ce que j'étais débile à cette époque-là ! Mais bon, on va dire que c'était à cause de l'âge. Personne ne voulait l'aborder d'ailleurs. Le pauvre…

Puis un jour, j'ai décidé de lui parler. Il m'intriguait de plus en plus, et étant enfant, la curiosité était plus forte que ma raison. A la récréation, je suis donc allé le voir. Il était tout seul, assis dans un coin de la cour. Je ne savais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai ressenti un pincement au cœur à ce moment-là. Une fois que j'étais près de lui, il a levé sa tête, et m'a regardé avec de grands yeux de surprise. J'ai eu l'impression que c'était la première qu'on s'approchait de lui. Il s'est mis debout brusquement, mais n'a rien dit. Je crois qu'il ne savait pas quoi dire… J'ai donc décidé de prendre la parole.

- Salut ! Dis-moi, pourquoi les autres ne viennent pas te voir ?

Vraiment, quand on est gosse, on manque de tact ! C'est vraiment désespérant… Je regrette d'avoir demandé ça. Mais le blond devant moi n'avait pas l'air d'être surpris par ma question. Il m'a souri.

- Je ne sais pas, je dois leur faire peur. Mais à toi, je te fais peur ?

Par contre, sa réponse m'a complètement scotché. Je ne pensais pas qu'il dirait un truc de ce genre là. Du coup, c'est moi qui me suis retrouvé à ne rien dire. Voyant que je ne réagissais pas, il s'est avancé vers moi. Je ne pouvais faire un geste, je crois que déjà à l'époque ses yeux me captivaient de telle sorte que je ne pouvais pas bouger d'un pouce.

- Si tu n'as pas reculé, c'est que je ne te fais pas peur, a-t-il constaté en souriant de plus belle.

J'ai repris mes esprits. Bien sûr que je n'avais pas peur de lui. Je dirais plutôt qu'il me fascinait avec ses cheveux blonds et ses yeux bleus. C'était tellement inhabituel de voir un tel phénomène ici, au Japon. Je lui ai répondu du tac au tac en grognant contre lui - oui, je suis du genre grognon…

- Je vois pas pourquoi j'aurais peur de toi ! Moi j'ai peur de rien ni de personne !

Il s'est mis à rire. Rien qu'en y repensant, ce rire enfantin me remplit de bonheur. Ce jour-là aussi, je me sentais heureux lorsque je l'ai entendu rigoler de la sorte. Il s'est arrêté de rire et m'a regardé avec un sourire radieux sur les lèvres.

- Moi c'est Fye !

Comme si je ne connaissais pas son nom. Je l'ai retenu de suite lorsque je l'ai entendu pour la première fois.

- Moi, c'est Kurogane, je lui ai dit.

- Je sais, oui…

J'ai ouvert de grands yeux quand il m'a avoué cela. Alors comme ça, cette petite tête blonde connaissait lui aussi mon nom. Après tout, nous étions dans la même classe, mais qu'il prononce une phrase comme celle-ci m'avait complètement abasourdi. Comme si c'était évidence pour lui de le savoir. Je crois d'ailleurs qu'il avait remarqué mon étonnement.

- Je me souviens que c'est toi qui a les yeux rouges.

Certes, oui, c'est une détail dont on se souvient. Mais qu'il s'en souvienne lui m'a complètement bouleversé. J'ai détourné mon visage et regardé le sol. J'étais si gêné par ce regard qu'il me lançait. Puis la sonnerie a retenti, annonçant que la récréation était terminée, et nous sommes retournés en classe ensemble.

Depuis ce jour, nous nous sommes jamais séparés…

---

Plus les années ont passé, plus nous sommes devenus proches. Nous étions des amis inséparables. En primaire, nous jouions toujours ensemble, dormions chez l'un ou chez l'autre et passions nos week-end ensemble avec nos parents respectifs, qui s'entendaient à merveille. Lui m'appelait par des surnoms débiles, qui au début m'énervaient au plus au point, mais je m'y suis finalement habitué.

J'ai appris que Fye était suédois à la base, mais que ses parents et lui, lorsqu'il était tout petit, ont déménagé au Japon à cause - ou plutôt grâce, sinon je l'aurais jamais rencontré ! - au travail de son père. Ce dernier travaillait dans une grande entreprise internationale spécialisée dans l'informatique. Autant dire que cette famille avait de l'argent ! Mais ils étaient vraiment des gens très simples, bons vivants et généreux. Fye était heureux de vivre, cela se voyait sur son visage enfantin.

Puis nous sommes rentrés au collège, toujours dans la même école et dans la même classe, et nous en étions très heureux. On était bons élèves, surtout Fye, qui était limite surdoué. C'est fou les facilités qu'il avait ! En sciences plus particulièrement. Il a toujours été le meilleur de la classe, et moi, j'essayais de me hisser à son niveau. Mais son excellence m'ahurissait toujours…

Par contre, le collège a été le moment où les conneries ont commencé, surtout en quatrième… On séchait les cours, on répondait aux profs, on a dû être convoqués au moins trente fois chez le directeur. Le problème, c'est que celui-ci ne savait pas quoi faire de nous, puisque nous étions de très bons élèves. Même les heures de colle ne servaient à rien, nous faisions toujours autant les cons. Alors le proviseur nous laissait faire les quatre cent coups. Mon Dieu ce que je me suis marré cette année-là avec Fye. Lui, en plus, il sortait toujours des vannes à deux balles au corps enseignant, et c'était tellement drôle, parce qu'ils tombaient en plein dans son piège. Franchement, c'était du délire total !

Le problème, c'est que notre comportement ne plaisait pas à nos parents, alors ils ont décidé de faire en sorte que nous nous voyions plus pendant quelques temps. Mais ce qu'ils ne savaient pas, c'est que Fye et moi, personne ne pouvait nous séparer. Un lien très fort s'était crée entre nous, un peu comme des frères. Nous ne pouvions pas vivre l'un sans l'autre. Je me souviens du moment où nous nous sommes pas vus pendant une semaine. J'ai cru que j'allais complètement pété les plombs de ne plus avoir de nouvelles de lui. Il me manquait tellement. C'est fou ce qu'il était indispensable à ma vie… Le jour où nous nous sommes enfin revus a été tellement fort qu'on en a pleuré. On s'est jeté dans les bras, sans se lâcher pendant de longues minutes. C'est à ce moment-là que j'ai compris… Compris que Fye n'était pas simplement un ami, ou un frère, mais bien plus encore… Mais je crois qu'à cette époque, je ne voulais pas me l'avouer à moi-même.

Cet épisode nous a fait comprendre que c'était débile d'agir comme des abrutis. Alors nous avons calmé le jeu et nous sommes redevenus sérieux, pour ne jamais revivre cette atroce séparation…

La troisième a été une année un peu plus difficile pour nous. Surtout pour Fye. Ses parents ne s'entendaient plus et ne faisaient que se crier dessus, et cela devenait de plus en plus dur pour lui. Il venait souvent dormir chez moi la semaine et passait ses week-end à la maison. Mais il était triste, totalement triste, et il ne voulait pas le montrer. Alors il arborait des faux-sourires pour dissimuler sa tristesse et sa douleur. Je détestais ces sourires, car ils montraient un Fye que je connaissais pas, et que je n'avais surtout pas envie de connaître. Un jeune homme faux, qui cachait ses sentiments et faisait semblant d'être heureux. Je ne l'aimais pas quand il était comme ça, mais alors pas du tout. Enfin, quand j'y pense, il agissait surtout ainsi en compagnie des autres, mais pas quand il était seul avec moi, bien au contraire. Il se laissait aller lorsque nous étions que tous les deux. Il savait que j'étais là pour lui et que je ne laisserais jamais tomber.

Après plusieurs semaines, la tension s'était quelque peu dissipée entre ses parents, alors Fye est retourné chez lui. Les jours suivants, il allait beaucoup mieux. Il était redevenu le blondinet que j'avais toujours connu. Je me suis dit alors que ses parents s'étaient réconciliés, et c'était tant mieux. Je préférais largement le voir comme ça. Tout était rentré dans l'ordre, et Fye et moi étions toujours les amis inséparables du collège.

Puis ce jour est arrivé…

Alors que tout allait bien, et que nous étions tranquillement allongé dans l'herbe au soleil pendant la récré, le directeur du collège s'est approché de nous. Lorsque nous l'avons aperçu, nous nous sommes de suite levés.

- Bonjour, Monsieur, a dit Fye.

- Fye, je vais vous demander de me suivre dans mon bureau, cela est assez urgent. Et seul, s'il vous plait.

- Non, si je viens avec vous, c'est avec Kuro-chan.

Ah là là, il fallait quand même que ce blondinet à la noix sorte ces surnoms débiles alors que le directeur affichait un air sérieux sur le visage.

- D'accord.

Puis nous avons suivis le proviseur jusqu'à son bureau. Il s'est assis sur son fauteuil et nous a incité à faire de même. Il affichait toujours cet air sérieux. Je me demandais vraiment ce qu'il se passait et espérais que ce n'était pas grave…

- Fye, je viens d'avoir votre père au téléphone. Je suis désolé de vous apprendre ça, mais… Votre mère a eu un accident de voiture, elle est à l'hôpital en ce moment. Votre père l'a chargé de vous le dire. J'ai appelé un taxi, il viendra vous chercher dans cinq minutes. J'ai demandé à un surveillant de prendre vos affaires, ainsi que celles de Kurogane, car je sais très bien qu'il va vous accompagner. Je suis vraiment désolé.

Oh mon Dieu…

Je ne voulais pas regarder Fye, car je savais très bien au fond de moi que son visage était décomposé par le choc de la nouvelle, par la douleur et par les larmes qui commençaient à couler sur ses joues. Mais je sentais qu'il ne réagissait pas. Cette nouvelle l'a complètement cloué sur place. J'avais si mal pour lui que moi non plus, je ne pouvais rien faire, ne sachant comment agir face à cette tragédie.

La porte du bureau s'est ouverte sur le surveillant qui apportait nos sacs de cours. Finalement, je me suis décidé à prendre les devants, ne pouvant rester dans cette position là. J'ai pris les sacs et emmené Fye devant le collège, attendant le taxi. Je l'ai regardé. Il était complètement désemparée, ne pouvant réagir. Et là, je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je me suis énervé contre lui, ne supportant pas de le voir dans cet état. Je regrette d'avoir agi ainsi, mais je ne pouvais pas le laisser comme ça. Alors je l'ai pris par les épaules et l'ai secoué de toutes mes forces.

- Fye, réveille-toi ! Tu ne peux pas rester. Il faut que tu réagisses, que tu sois là pour ta mère et que tu sois fort. T'entends ? Mais réagis, putain !

Je me demande encore aujourd'hui pourquoi je me suis mis à crier comme ça après lui. Mais finalement, ça a plutôt bien marché, puisque le blond a enfin cligné des yeux et baissé son visage. Là, il s'est mis à pleurer de plus belle. Je l'ai pris dans mes bras et ai essayé de tout faire pour le consoler, mais cela ne servait strictement à rien. Comment voulez-vous consoler quelqu'un qui vient d'apprendre que sa mère est à l'hôpital entre la vie et la mort ?

Le taxi est enfin arrivé. Nous sommes montés dedans et le chauffeur a foncé jusqu'à l'hôpital. Un fois sur place, nous sommes très vite descendus de la voiture et avons couru jusqu'à l'entrée de l'établissement. Nous avons aperçu le père de Fye, assis sur l'un des fauteuils de la salle d'attente. Il avait le dos baissé, la tête entre les mains, l'air complètement désorienté. Son fils s'est approché doucement de lui. Ce dernier a remarqué sa présence et a levé sa tête vers lui.

- Papa, que s'est-il passé ? a demandé Fye.

- Ta mère… a foncé contre un mur en évitant des piétons qui traversaient en plein milieu de la route. Elle n'arrivait pas à freiner… J'ai peur, mon fils, si tu savais… Je l'aime tellement…

Ils se sont serrés dans les bras. Je me sentais de trop, il fallait que je les laisse en famille, ce qui était normal. C'est au moment où j'allais partir que le médecin est arrivé. Le père et le fils se sont levés brusquement. J'écoutais attentivement ce qu'il s'apprêtait à annoncer. Mais je savais, oh oui je savais, que l'expression de désespoir qui se lisait sur son visage ne présageait rien de bon…

- Je suis désolé… a-t-il dit. Nous n'avons pas pu la sauver… Nous avons tout fait… Nous sommes vraiment désolés…

Le père de Fye est tombé à genoux au sol, hurlant et pleurant toute sa détresse. Quant à mon ami, il restait planté là, trop choqué par cette horrible nouvelle. Au bout d'un instant, il s'est mis à me fixer intensément, comme s'il recherchait quelque chose. Et j'ai tout de suite compris…

Je me suis doucement approché de lui, ne voulant pas le brusquer. Il me fixait toujours, et je savais qu'il essayait de me transmettre un message, que seul moi pouvais comprendre. Je l'ai pris par la main et l'ai amené dehors. Une fois à l'extérieur, j'ai cherché un coin, derrière l'hôpital où il n'y avait personne, pour ne pas être vus. Nous nous sommes arrêtés. Même pas une seconde après, Fye était déjà dans mes bras, exprimant toute sa tristesse, son désespoir et sa rage aussi. Oui, la rage qu'il avait contre lui-même, car, quand on perd quelqu'un, on a toujours l'impression d'être coupable de quelque chose.

J'essayais tant bien que mal de le consoler, de le réconforter en le serrant fortement dans mes bras et en lui caressant doucement le dos, mais c'était chose très difficile. Je sentais ses mains se crisper sur la veste de mon uniforme. Il tremblait tellement que j'ai cru qu'il allait s'écrouler au sol si jamais je le lâchais ne serait-ce qu'un tout petit instant.

Nous sommes restés comme ça un long moment. Puis Fye a fini par se calmer, mais il était complètement épuisé. Alors je l'ai porté et l'ai ramené à l'intérieur de l'hôpital.

Depuis ce jour maudit, plus rien n'a été comme avant…

---

La troisième s'est difficilement terminée.

Tout de suite après l'accident, Fye a repris le chemin du collège, comme si de rien n'était. Ses faux-sourires sont réapparus, ce qui ne me plaisait guère. Il est devenu le jeune homme que je n'aimais pas, et cela me faisait affreusement mal. Je pouvais comprendre qu'il était perdu après la mort de sa mère. Cela a été un épisode tragique de sa vie. Mais pourquoi fallait-il que ce faux Fye fasse son apparition ?

Entre nous, tout avait changé. Même si nous étions toujours ensemble, on se voyait moins en dehors des cours, on se parlait moins, et, surtout, le pire du pire… Le lien qui s'était crée entre nous commençais petit à petit à se défaire. Le blond s'éloignait de plus en plus de moi, comme s'il fuyait son passé, car je devais sûrement lui rappeler tous les moments qu'il a passé avec moi, ce qui voulait dire lorsque sa mère était encore parmi nous.

Je détestais cette situation, mais vraiment.

J'ai alors décidé de ne plus m'approcher de Fye pendant quelques temps. Je voulais qu'il comprenne que son comportement m'exaspérait au plus haut point. C'est horrible à dire, mais j'aurais préféré le voir pleurer que de le voir faire semblant que tout allait bien. Lorsqu'il agissait ainsi, je ne le considérais plus comme mon ami…

Pendant les vacances qui séparaient la fin de la troisième et la rentrée de seconde, nous nous sommes pas vus une seule fois. Fye ne m'a jamais contacté, je ne l'ai pas fait non plus. Même s'il me manquait terriblement et que l'envie de l'appeler ne serait-ce que pour entendre sa voix me démangeait, je n'ai rien fait, et j'ai attendu que le temps passe pour que les choses se remettent tranquillement en place. Ceci dit, j'attendais avec impatience la rentrée…

---

Lorsque je suis arrivé devant le lycée pour la rentrée en seconde, j'ai tout de suite cherché Fye du regard. Je savais que nous allions dans le même établissement, et j'espérais que nous soyons dans la même classe. Je voulais à tout prix le voir, lui parler, et constater par moi-même s'il avait changé.

Je suis rentré dans le bâtiment principal, et ai cherché ma salle de classe. Une fois trouvée, j'ai remarqué qu'une personne était déjà présente. Je n'y aurais pas fait attention si la personne en question n'était pas celle que j'attendais.

Il regardait par la fenêtre de la salle. Je l'aurais reconnu entre milles avec ses cheveux blonds et ses yeux bleus. Fye a sûrement dû m'entendre arriver, puisqu'il s'est retourné et a ouvert de grands yeux de surprise lorsqu'il a constaté que c'était bien moi que se tenait devant lui.

Nous sommes restés un bout de temps à nous fixer, sans se lâcher du regard une seule fois. Puis le blond a détourné le regard, un peu embarrassé et confus. Il avait l'air de se sentir coupable de quelque chose, et je savais parfaitement pourquoi.

Je me suis dirigé vers lui et ai pu constater qu'il avait grandi. Même si c'était moi le plus grand des deux, il avait pris quelques centimètres. Il ressemblait vraiment à un jeune homme de quinze ans, et était toujours aussi beau. Cet air gêné que Fye arborait me donnait envie de le serrer dans mes bras et de lui dire combien il m'avait manqué.

Mais je m'abstenais de le faire, car je voulais que mon ami comprenne le pourquoi du comment je me suis éloigné de lui. Et je crois qu'il avait effectivement bien compris, puisque je le voyais chercher ses mots, essayer de prendre la parole à plusieurs reprises, sans y parvenir. Puis il a soupiré et m'a souri, mais d'un vrai sourire, le sourire que j'ai toujours aimé contempler.

- Je suis content de te revoir, Kurorin… m'a-t-il avoué.

Oui, moi aussi, j'étais content, mais je ne pouvais pas lui dire, sûrement pas. Je l'ai laissé continuer.

- Tu as dû m'en vouloir pendant tout ce temps… Et je te comprends parfaitement. J'ai agi comme un abruti, mais vraiment comme un gros abruti. Je voulais rester fort, même après la mort de ma mère, et continuer à vivre. Alors j'ai caché ma peine. Mais ça s'est finalement retourné contre moi, parce que toi, tu n'aimais pas cette personne que j'étais devenu, et tu t'es éloigné de moi, pour que je me remettes en question. C'est ce que j'ai fait, parce que… Vivre sans toi est pour moi une chose impossible, Kuro-sama… Alors j'ai essayé de redevenir le Fye que j'ai toujours été, pour que tu reviennes vers moi, et que tout soit comme avant. Et je pense y être arrivé…

Je lui ai souri, et comme je ne le faisais pas souvent, Fye a été tellement étonné qu'il s'est mis à rire comme un dingue. Oh oui, il y était parfaitement arrivé, et cela me rendait tellement heureux de le revoir tel qu'il était avant, le garçon que j'avais toujours connu. Après avoir calmé sa crise de rire, il m'a tendu la main.

- On reprend tout depuis le début ?

Pourquoi reprendre, alors que rien ne s'était jamais réellement terminé… Néanmoins je lui ai serré la main. Je ne voulais pas prendre le risque de l'attirer contre moi, sous peine d'être aperçu par quelqu'un.

- Bien sûr, ai-je répondu.

Voilà. Tout est reparti à ce moment-là. Et ce n'était pas pour me déplaire.

---

Le lycée a été la période où on commençait à avoir une véritable de jeune de notre âge. Fye et moi avons rencontrés deux autres gars qui étaient aussi dans notre classe : Fuma et Kamui. Ils sont vite devenus des amis proches. Nous étions le quatuor le plus populaire du lycée. Tout le monde voulait être en notre compagnie, parce qu'on avait l'air cool. Et les filles… Toujours à nous courir après. Fye avait un succès terrible auprès d'elles, mais il s'en fichait éperdument. Je ne l'ai jamais vu sortir avec une fille d'ailleurs. Et moi non plus. Franchement, je n'en avais pas envie, et puis, quelqu'un d'autre hantait mes pensées à ce moment-là…

Oui, parce que le lycée, c'est aussi la période où les hormones commencent à nous tirailler l'esprit. Et je me suis rendu compte qu'en réalité, je ne considérais pas le blondinet comme un simple ami, mais beaucoup plus encore…

J'étais totalement, parfaitement, inévitablement, définitivement, amoureux de lui.

Je l'ai compris quand nous étions en première. Je ne pouvais plus me passer de lui. Jour et nuit, je pensais à Fye, surtout à ses yeux bleus, où je me suis perdu des centaines de fois. Je l'aimais comme un fou, si bien que lorsqu'un mec - il attirait beaucoup les mecs, aussi, pour mon plus grand malheur - s'approchait de lui, je tapais une crise de nerfs énorme. J'essayais de garder ma jalousie pour moi, mais je n'y arrivais pas, alors je m'énervais tout seul dans mon coin. J'ai cassé plusieurs miroirs dans les chiottes du lycée… Je ne voulais pas que Fye s'aperçoive de quelque chose, surtout pas.

Un midi, alors que nous mangions au self avec Fuma et Kamui, nous en sommes venus à cette discussion, et je ne sais même pas comment…

- Dis-moi, Fye, t'as quelqu'un en vue ? a demandé Fuma.

J'avais très peur de la réponse, si bien que j'essayais de me boucher les oreilles mentalement. Mais la curiosité est beaucoup plus forte que la raison pour ce genre de question.

- Disons que… C'est tellement impossible qu'il se passe quelque chose entre nous que j'essaye de ne pas y penser, mais c'est très dur, parce que je suis fou de lui.

Lui ? Il avait dit Lui ? Oh non, ma plus grosse crainte venait de se manifester juste sous mes yeux. Quelle horreur… Mon cœur me faisait énormément souffrir que j'ai cru que j'allais faire une crise cardiaque.

- Lui ? Un mec ? s'est étonné Kamui. Ca alors, t'es gay, toi aussi ?

- Comment ça, moi aussi ? a répété Fye, intrigué.

- Quoi ? Ne me dites pas que vous ne l'avez pas remarqué, Kuro et toi.

La douleur s'est estompée, et j'écoutais attentivement la conversation. Moi, je l'avais remarqué, mais Fye est moins perspicace que moi. Pourtant, ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure.

- Kamui et moi, on est ensemble, a annoncé Fuma.

- QUUUUUUUUOOOOOOOOOOOOOIIIIIII ?! s'est écrié le blond.

Tout le monde s'est retourné vers notre table. La honte… L'auteur de ce cri s'était levé d'un bond. Constatant qu'il avait l'air ridicule, il s'est rassis, les joues rouges de gêne. Il était trop mignon… Et voilà, ça recommençait, j'avais mal au cœur.

- Mais t'es malade de crier comme ça ! s'est exclamé Kamui.

- Désolé, mais je suis tellement stupéfait… Je ne pensais que vous sortiez ensemble.

- Et si ! Ca fait quelques mois, maintenant. Mais on reste discret, parce que ce genre de relation est encore mal vu ici…

- Oui je comprends. Eh bien, félicitations, alors ! Tu l'avais remarqué toi, Kuro-min ?

J'ai hoché très rapidement de la tête, car la douleur intense qui me faisait tant souffrir m'empêchait de faire de grands gestes. Alors comme ça, Fye aimait quelqu'un… Je ne voulais pas y croire, et pourtant. Je devais me résigner à abandonner toutes tentatives de rapprochement. Vraiment, je trouvais l'amour tellement injuste, surtout quand il était à sens unique…

A la fin de cette journée, le blond et moi marchions jusqu'à nos maisons respectives. Je ne disais rien, encore trop choqué de la nouvelle. Il l'avait remarqué, d'ailleurs.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Kuro-myu, tu fais la gueule ? T'es comme ça depuis ce midi.

Je n'ai pas répondu.

- Ah, je sais. C'est parce que t'as appris que j'étais gay, alors ça t'étonne, c'est ça ?

Pas le moins du monde. C'était même pire que ça. Qu'il soit gay ou pas, je m'en foutais totalement, mais qu'il aime quelqu'un d'autre, ça, par contre, je ne m'en foutais pas du tout…

- Allez, réponds quoi. J'ai l'air d'un idiot à parler tout seul !

J'ai tourné la tête vers lui. Fye souriait comme un enfant. Et là, je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé, mais je l'ai attrapé par le poignet et l'ai traîné jusqu'à chez moi.

- Kuro… Tu me fais mal, s'est-il plaint.

Et moi, je n'avais pas mal ? Oh que si, je souffrais le martyre… Mais lui ne savais pas, bien sûr.

Une fois arrivés chez moi - où personne n'était là - je l'ai collé contre le mur du couloir de l'entrée et ai fait en sorte qu'il ne s'échappe pas.

- Mais… Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? a-t-il dit, avec un peu de frayeur dans sa voix.

Je l'ai regardé dans les yeux. Les siens étaient remplis de peur et d'inquiétude, les miens de colère, que je ne pouvais pas contenir.

- C'est qui, ce mec, hein ?! T'aurais pas pu me le dire, non ?

- Kuro…

- Réponds-moi !

Mon vis-à-vis a baissé son visage, désemparé, mais aussi effrayé par mon attitude. Mais je ne pouvais pas agir autrement.

- Je ne peux pas te le dire, Kuro…

- Ah ouais ? Et pourquoi, t'as peur des représailles ? Tu crois que j'irais le tuer après ça ? Je pourrais en être capable, tu le sais, alors c'est pour ça que tu me dis rien ?

- Mais… Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

- Je t'aime, crétin ! Je t'aime à en crever, alors de savoir que t'aimes un autre, ça me fait mal, tu comprends ça ?

Ma rage était tellement intense que je respirais fortement. Les mots sont sortis tous seuls sous l'effet de celle-ci. J'ai cru que j'allais mourir tellement j'étais énervé contre lui, mais aussi contre moi.

Et là, ce qu'il s'est passé m'a surpris au plus haut point.

Fye a souri, puis s'est mis à rire de plus belle. Il en pleurait, même. Il riait encore plus devant mon incompréhension totale.

- Kuro-chan… Tu ne peux pas savoir comme je suis heureux !

Alors là, je pigeais quedal à ce qu'il venait de me dire. Il s'est efforcé de m'expliquer.

- C'est toi que j'aime !

J'ai cru qu'il se foutait de ma gueule.

- Franchement, c'est pas drôle…

- Mais je rigole pas ! Je suis fou de toi, depuis le tout début…

A partir de là, tout s'est passé très vite. Ma colère s'est envolée, et j'ai un peu relâché l'emprise que j'avais sur le blondinet. Je me sentais un peu honteux d'avoir réagi de cette façon. J'ai baissé mon visage, que Fye a entrepris de relever tout de suite avec sa main, puis m'a caressé la joue. Nous nous regardions intensément. Je ne voulais pas y croire, c'était sûrement un rêve. Mais non, c'était bien réel. Je me suis baissé doucement vers son visage. Nous étions un peu tendus, voire beaucoup…

J'ai posé délicatement mes lèvres sur les siennes, qui étaient douces, pour un baiser chaste et rapide. Je me suis ensuite reculé de Fye, ce qui ne lui plaisait pas du tout, à en juger par le regard qu'il me lançait. Il m'a alors pris par le cou et s'est jeté sauvagement sur ma bouche. Là, j'ai alors su qu'il ne me mentait pas. J'ai passé mes bras autour de son corps frêle et ai passé une main dans ses cheveux. Lui me tenait toujours par le cou.

Oh mon Dieu ! J'ai cru que j'allais m'évanouir. Mais je faisais en sorte que ça n'arrive pas, même si c'était assez difficile, parce qu'embrasser l'homme que vous aimez, ça fait perdre la tête…

Bien que le baiser était timide et maladroit au début, il devenait de plus en plus passionné, chaud et fougueux. Nos langues se caressaient avec ardeur, et nous nous serrions de plus en plus l'un contre l'autre, voulant goûter un peu plus à ce désir qui nous envahissait à ce moment-là. Je sentais les jambes de mon compagnon défaillir sous l'effet de notre échange, où j'avais l'impression que nos années passées ensemble défilaient à travers lui. Nous nous sommes tellement retenus…

Sans lâcher ses lèvres, j'ai porté Fye jusqu'à ma chambre et l'ai allongé sur mon lit, me mettant sur lui. Nous nous sommes séparés un instant, à bout de souffle.

- On devrait pas, Kuro… a-t-il murmuré.

- T'as raison, on devrait pas… lui ai-je répondu, dans le même état.

On ne s'est pas arrêté pour autant, trop absorbés par ce plaisir intense. Nous avons rapidement enlevés nos uniformes, jusqu'à se retrouver complètement nus. Sa peau était blanche, qui contrastait avec mon teint bruni. Que j'aimais la toucher ! Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de déposer mes lèvres sur son cou, son torse, ses tétons, son ventre, son nombril, ou encore ailleurs… Fye était tellement… Délicieux. Y a pas d'autres mots.

Lui était totalement épris de ce désir que je lui offrais. Il se cambrait, se tortillait sous moi et gémissait, un peu plus lorsque je m'approchais de son intimité. Il était tellement magnifique, de le voir dans cet était me donnait encore plus de plaisir. Lorsque mon amant a pris les devants, c'était encore mieux. De sentir sa langue se balader sur mon corps, c'était une agréable sensation qui m'envahissait. Je ne pouvais contenir mes gémissements qui s'échappaient de ma gorge. C'était vraiment trop bon !

A la fin de ce supplice alléchant, Fye m'a regardé dans les yeux. Les siens étaient remplis de désir intense, et je voyais qu'il me demandait quelque chose de bien précis, et je ne me suis pas fait attendre. Je me suis alors fondu en lui, m'enfonçant dans ce corps appelant au plaisir des plus intenses. De le sentir autour de moi intensifiait mon désir pour lui. Nous sommes alors lancés dans une danse endiablée, tourbillonnant de plus en plus vite, nos cris rauques s'entremêlant, jusqu'à atteindre l'orgasme inévitable. Nous nous sommes embrassés comme pour sceller cet amour, ce moment magique que nous avons partagés…

Franchement, je ne pouvais pas rêver mieux comme premier baiser et comme première fois…

---

La fin du lycée est arrivé très vite.

Fye et moi avons continué notre relation après ce qui s'était passé. Nous avons vécu une année parfaite, j'étais aux anges. Il était tout simplement merveilleux, et je devenais de plus en plus amoureux de lui chaque jour, et lui me montrait bien aussi qu'il m'aimait en retour. Nous étions en parfaite symbiose, on se comprenait tout le temps. Je pense que cela était dû au fait que nous nous connaissions depuis tout petit. Et surtout, on explorais des chemins inconnus, et ça, franchement, c'était très enrichissant…

Les examens de fin d'année nous ont pris beaucoup de temps, par contre. On bossait ensemble, certes, mais les sorties et les câlins se faisaient rares en cette période. On voulait à tout prix avoir notre diplôme pour pouvoir aller à la fac. Fye et moi voulions intégrer la même université, mais dans deux filières différentes : la médecine pour lui, l'histoire pour moi. Certes, nous n'allions pas à la même fac, mais au moins, on serait toujours dans la même ville et on se verrait le plus possible. On pouvait donc rester ensemble, même si nous n'étions dans le même établissement. On ne pouvait s'imaginer être loin de l'autre, vraiment, ce n'était pas envisageable d'être séparés.

Nous avons obtenus notre bac sans problème, Fye a même eu mention très bien, ce qui ne m'étonnait pas de sa part, intelligent comme il était. Alors, avec Fuma et Kamui, qui eux aussi avaient réussis, on a décidé de fêter ça comme il se doit. On est sorti le soir même, dans un bar, puis on a traîné dans les rues jusqu'à tard. On s'est amusé comme des fous, relâchant toute cette pression due aux révisions intensives et tardives. Mais, bizarrement, Fye ne se lâchait pas, lui. Il était même ailleurs, je ne savais pas ce qu'il avait. Il me disais qu'il était juste « fatigué », mais je ne le croyais pas. Lorsque le blond mentait, je le remarquais tout de suite. Et franchement, ça me plaisait pas…

A la fin de notre soirée, Fye et moi sommes allés chez moi, mes parents étant absents. Nous voulions rester tous les deux. Mais son attitude de la soirée m'intriguait beaucoup trop, alors j'avais du mal à garder cette question qui me torturait le cerveau depuis plusieurs heures.

- Dis-moi, pourquoi tu étais ailleurs pendant toute la soirée ?

- Je te l'ai dit, je suis juste fatigué…

- Tu mens. Alors ?

Mon amant m'a regardé, surpris, et a souri tristement. Ca sentait la mauvaise nouvelle à plein nez, et je n'aimais pas ça… Il s'est assis sur mon lit, et m'a demandé de faire de même en tapotant avec sa main à côté de lui. Je me suis exécuté en soupirant. J'avais un peu peur de la réponse. Lui aussi, apparemment, vu cet air déboussolé qu'il affichait…

- Ecoute, ce que je vais t'annoncer va sûrement être dur à entendre pour moi comme pour toi, alors ne m'interromps pas, s'il te plait…

J'ai tout de suite pensé qu'il allait rompre, mais en réalité, c'était bien pire…

- Mon père veut retourner en Suède, parce que ce pays lui rappelle beaucoup trop Maman… Et je suis obligé de le suivre, il veut absolument que je vienne avec lui. Je lui ai dit que je ne voulais pas partir, que je voulais rester ici, mais il n'a rien voulu entendre. Je suis désolé, Kuro-chan, j'aurais tellement voulu rester, mais je n'ai pas le choix…

Des larmes commençaient à couler sur ses joues. Quant à moi, je n'ai pas réagi tout de suite, mais je suis passé de la stupéfaction au désespoir de plus voir celui que j'aime le plus au monde. Ne pouvant dire un mot, je l'ai pris dans mes bras.

- Viens habiter chez moi, lui ai-je finalement proposé, la voix légèrement tremblante.

- Je lui ai dit ça aussi, mais il ne veut rien savoir, je dois à tout prix venir avec lui. Si tu savais comme je n'ai pas envie, Kurogane…

Pour qu'il dise mon prénom, Fye était vraiment désemparé. J'ai défait notre étreinte, l'ai regardé dans les yeux et ai essuyé ses larmes. Malheureusement, le destin ne jouait pas en notre faveur, alors on devait subir, c'est tout. Je me suis résigné à cette affreuse idée d'être éloigné de lui pendant des années…

- Tu pars quand ?

- Demain soir.

- Dans ce cas, profitons de cette dernière nuit…

Chose promise, chose due. Malgré la tristesse et le désespoir que l'on ressentait à ce moment-là, nous avons essayé de faire sorte que ce dernier moment passé ensemble soit inoubliable. Je l'ai alors embrassé fougueusement et lui ai fait l'amour toute la nuit, lui répétant que je l'aimais de tout mon cœur, et que jamais, oh non jamais, je l'oublierais…

---

Aujourd'hui, j'ai vingt-trois ans, je suis journaliste spécialisé en histoire, j'habite dans mon propre appart', toujours dans la même ville, et cela fait cinq ans que je n'ai pas vu Fye.

Pas un coup de fil, pas une lettre, rien, nada. La seule image qu'il me reste de lui est lorsqu'il a décollé pour la Suède. Parfois, machinalement, je le cherche du regard, je me demande si en rentrant chez moi je ne le verrais pas sur le pas de la porte, ou alors s'il m'attend devant mon travail. Mais jamais rien de tout ça c'est arrivé, de toute façon, à moins d'un miracle, ça m'étonnerait que ça arrive.

Fye me manque, mon Dieu ce qu'il me manque. Cinq ans, c'est beaucoup trop long. Je pensais au début que je pourrais supporter son absence, mais non, c'est tout le contraire. Je me suis refermé comme une huître, je profite moins de la vie, je sors moins. Mon quotidien se résume à manger, travailler et dormir. J'ai perdu tout ce qui me restait du passé, celui avec l'homme que j'aime… Oui, je l'aime toujours, même après cinq années sans le voir, ni lui parler, ni le toucher…

Aujourd'hui est un jour comme un autre. Nous sommes en plein hiver, et il neige. Je me rappelle que Fye adorait la neige… Et voilà, chaque fois que je vois un truc, je pense à lui, c'est plus fort que moi. Ca m'énerve, parce que ça me rend triste…

Une fois que j'arrive chez moi, je m'enfonce dans le canapé, soupirant. Encore une longue et dure journée ! Je regarde l'heure sur ma montre : 21h37. Et dire que je suis parti de chez moi à 7h…

Alors que je commence à me lever pour me diriger vers la cuisine, j'entends mon portable sonner. A tous les coups, c'est Fuma, qui va encore me proposer de sortir. Lui et Kamui sont toujours restés en contact avec moi. Ce sont les seules personnes qui m'ont soutenu lors du départ de Fye, et essayent de me faire sortir. Même si je les aime bien, je n'ai pas envie de les voir et de tenir la chandelle…

Je me résigne à regarder l'écran de mon portable. Ah non, tiens, ce n'est pas Fuma, ni Kamui d'ailleurs. Ce n'est pas le boulot non plus. Un numéro inconnu… Qui peut bien m'appeler à cette heure ? Je décroche.

- Allô ?

- Kuro-myu, c'est toi ?

…

Dites-moi que je rêve… Faut que je me réveille… Que quelqu'un me réveille, vite ! Je ne peux pas y croire, c'est pas possible, je dois rêver, c'est certain. Rien à faire, je ne me réveille pas. Alors dans ce cas, je suis totalement éveillé…

Cette voix… Je la reconnais sans problème, mais j'ai tellement du mal à y croire. Lui, cet abruti de blond qui hante mes pensées, m'appelle, à cette heure-là, après cinq ans sans entendre sa voix… Je suis totalement surpris, je ne peux même plus bouger, je suis cloué sur place. Même mes lèvres ne peuvent faire le moindre geste ne serait-ce que pour dire un mot.

- Kuro… Dis-moi que c'est toi.

Je reprends mon souffle, je ne me suis même pas rendu compte que je ne respirais plus. J'essaye tant bien que mal d'articuler quelque chose.

- Fye…

Ouais, bon, pour une réponse, je peux pas faire mieux.

- Oh mon Dieu, je suis tellement heureux de t'entendre ! S'exclame mon interlocuteur, qui s'avère en effet être le blondinet.

Et moi, je suis toujours sous le choc.

- Mais… Comment ? je lui demande.

- J'ai gardé ton numéro de portable, et je me suis dit que j'allais essayer de t'appeler, au cas où tu garderais le même numéro. Et j'avais raison de le faire. Ca fait longtemps, n'est-ce pas ?

Après la surprise, la colère. Contre lui, de m'avoir laissé sans nouvelle durant cinq ans.

- Tu peux le dire, oui ! Tu ne m'as donné aucune nouvelle !

- Je sais, Kuro, je sais, mais je ne pouvais pas faire autrement, et j'en suis désolé… Je vais t'expliquer tout ça, mais d'abord, j'aimerais te voir plus tard.

- Ca va être dur, t'es en Suède et moi au Japon.

- Non, je suis à Tokyo…

J'ouvre de grands yeux de stupéfaction. Il est là, tout près… C'est pas possible, là. Faut que je me tienne à quelque chose, sinon je vais tomber.

- Depuis quand ? je questionne difficilement.

- Ca fait six mois… T'énerves pas, hein, je vais tout t'expliquer, mais je veux te voir. Où habites-tu ?

Même si je n'arrive pas à encaisser ce qu'il vient de me dire, je lui donne mon adresse et raccroche.

D'un côté, j'ai très envie de le voir, mais d'un autre, je suis en colère contre lui, alors j'ai très envie de lui crier dessus. Mais je sais très bien que je serais incapable de le faire.

Dix minutes plus tard, j'entends la sonnette qui retentit. J'ouvre la porte d'entrée.

Non, impossible que je lui crie dessus…

Fye est encore plus magnifique qu'avant. Il a l'air plus mûr, plus adulte, c'est normal pour son âge après tout. Mais je sais pas. Ca lui va tellement bien. Je suis tellement étonné de le voir aussi beau… Je dois tirer une de ces têtes, parce qu'il sourit et se retient de rire. Ah… Ce sourire… Non, faut pas que je succombes aussi vite. Un peu de retenue, juste un peu…

Je le laisse entrer sans dire un mot. Je ferme la porte et le regarde faire. Il contemple mon appartement, tournant sa tête de droite à gauche. Puis il pose son regard sur moi.

- C'est mignon, chez toi.

Là, je sais très bien qu'il réagit comme ça parce qu'il ne sait ni quoi dire ni quoi faire. Je suis de toute façon dans le même état. Que faire après cinq ans de séparation.

Le blond affiche un moue un peu gênée. J'ai l'impression qu'il cherche ses mots. Bizarrement, cette image me rappelle notre rentrée en seconde, quand il me présentait ses excuses sur son attitude. Là, je crois qu'il compte faire la même chose.

- Kuro-chan…

Je ne peux pas le laisser comme ça. On dirait qu'il va exploser tellement il est rouge. Et je suis incapable de rester planté là à le voir se torturer l'esprit.

- Assieds-toi, je lui propose.

Fye s'exécute. Je vais dans la cuisine préparer le thé, puis je retourne dans le salon avec deux tasses pleines. Je lui en donne une, qu'il commence à boire, mais se brûle très vite la langue.

- Aaaah mais c'est chaud !

- Idiot, ça sort à peine du feu !

- Mais il fait tellement froid dehors, faut que je me réchauffe.

- Tu crois pas que c'est mieux de souffler dedans avant de le boire ? Vraiment, faut tout te dire.

- Désolé, Kurorin !

Soudain, on se regarde, surpris.

Oui, en effet… On vient d'avoir une petite dispute, comme avant… C'est venu tout naturellement, sans qu'on s'en rende compte. C'est étrange, vraiment étrange.

Fye se met à rire. Il a l'air plus détendu que tout à l'heure.

- Comme quoi, il y a des choses qui ne s'oublient pas.

Je ne réponds rien. C'est vrai, comme lui, par exemple.

Il pose sa tasse de thé et se décide enfin à m'expliquer tout ça.

- Je crois que tu as le droit de savoir… Tu te souviens, il y a cinq ans, je t'ai dit que mon père voulait partir du Japon parce qu'il lui rappelait trop le souvenir de ma mère. Mais, en fait, il n'y avait pas que ça. Il voulait faire de moi son héritier, pour que je reprenne sa société d'informatique. Mais je n'en avais aucune. Je lui ai donc avoué que je voulais devenir médecin, et rester ici. Ca ne lui a pas plu, alors il m'a forcé à partir. Je n'avais vraiment pas le choix. J'ai donc essayé d'être comme mon père l'a toujours voulu. Mais au bout d'un moment, j'en avais marre, parce que je faisais quelque chose qui ne me plaisait pas, et surtout, j'étais loin de toi. De plus, mon père m'empêchait de t'écrire. Pour mon bien, selon lui… Alors j'ai décidé de le laisser tomber. Je lui ai balancé ses quatre vérités et lui ai clairement dit que je voulais retourner au Japon pour devenir un médecin et te retrouver. Bien qu'il m'ait laissé faire, il m'a coupé les vivres, du coup, je n'ai pas un sous. Mais ça, franchement, je m'en fiche. Tout ce qui comptait, c'était de te revoir. Alors je suis arrivé ici, il y a six mois. J'ai attendu le temps de m'installer, d'avoir un petit boulot et de commencer mes études en médecine pour te contacter. Et me voilà aujourd'hui. Je suis désolé d'avoir mis autant de temps…

Je l'ai écouté attentivement. Je ne peux pas lui en vouloir, vraiment pas. De toute manière, je ne peux jamais lui en vouloir…

Je ne réponds rien et me contente de le prendre rapidement dans mes bras. Fye a l'air un peu étonné, mais se laisse bien vite aller. Il me serre à son tour. Je respire son odeur, caresse ses cheveux… Tout ça m'a tellement manqué. Je l'éloigne un peu et l'embrasse, comme je ne l'ai jamais fait.

Mon Dieu… J'avais oublié cette sensation de bien-être que je ressens quand nos langues s'entremêlent et quand je le sens se coller à moi avec force et ardeur. Heureusement qu'on est assis…

Après ce long baiser intense, on se fixe et se sourit. Ca me fait tellement du bien de le revoir.

- Toi aussi, tu m'as manqué, j'ai cru que je n'arriverais pas à vivre sans toi… je lui avoue.

Fye ouvre de grands yeux de stupéfaction, ce qui m'intrigue.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- C'est bien la première fois que tu me dis une chose aussi romantique, Kurorin.

Ah oui, c'est vrai… Merde, j'aime pas ça, voilà que je me mets à rougir maintenant. Et ça le fait rire, bien sûr.

- T'es trop chou ! s'exclame-t-il.

- Tais-toi, idiot !

Mon blondinet s'arrête de rire et affiche un sourire malicieux.

- Je crois que je vais pas y arriver seul…

Je comprends tout de suite, et je ne me le fais pas répéter deux fois.

- Dans ce cas, je vais t'aider… je murmure.

Je l'embrasse à nouveau, fougueusement et passionnément. Nous nous enlaçons et ne faisons plus qu'un, en se promettant de ne plus jamais se quitter.

L'avenir s'annonce plutôt bien.

* * *

Voili voilou. Merci d'avoir lu, eEn espérant que ça vous a plu.

Dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé, aimé ou pas ^^.

A la prochaine !

Mystala


End file.
